


Sherlock Holmes und ein Fall von Shipping

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Metafiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warum Anderson und Sherlock um ihr Leben küssen müssen und was verrückte Fangirls, ein eventuelles kriminelles Genie und ein unangenehmer gemeinsamer Auftrag damit zu tun haben. [pre-Reichenbach]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes und ein Fall von Shipping

„Das steckt irgendetwas dahinter, was wir noch nicht sehen können...weil wir es noch nie gesehen haben...“, rastlos und von allen Seiten mit Gesichtsausdrücken in diversen Stadien der Be- und Verwunderung angestarrt schritt Sherlock durch Lestrades Büro im Scotland Yard.

Es herrschte eine Ausnahmesituation. Sowohl das Team aus dem Yard als auch Sherlock und John waren schon seit mehreren Wochen auf der Spur des selben Verbrechens und hatten noch immer keine nennenswerten Fortschritte gemacht. Dies war auch der Grund, warum sie sich nun – von vehementem Widerwillen aus beiden Lagern begleitet – entschlossen hatten, als ein Team zu agieren und gerade die erste gemeinsame Besprechung abhielten.

„Was wir noch nie gesehen haben? Sprichst du von einer Alienentführung?“, spottete Anderson, der mit verschränkten Armen betont lässig an der Wand lehnte.  
„Schwachsinn!“, schnaubte Sherlock, „Ich hatte eher so etwas wie ein kriminelles Genie im Kopf, doch es tut mir Leid, wenn dieser Gedanke deinen Horizont übersteigt!“

„Leute, bitte, bringt euch nicht gegenseitig um, zumindest nicht, bevor dieser Fall aufgeklärt ist!“ Mit ausgestreckten Armen versuchte Lestrade die beiden zu beschwichtigen, fürchtete schon fast, sie von Handgreiflichkeiten abhalten zu müssen, doch sie starrten sich nur noch stumm und mit nahezu tödlichen Blicken an.  
Der Chief Inspector seufzte. Das konnte heiter werden!

„Also, fassen wir noch einmal zusammen“, war John um Sachlichkeit bemüht, „Wir haben Vorfälle, die auf erstaunliche Art und Weise anderen Verbrechen gleichen, die in letzter Zeit stattgefunden haben, doch komischerweise nur jenen, in deren Aufklärung Sherlock und ich verwickelt waren, seltsamerweise aber genau in der Reihenfolge, in der sie in meinem Blog stehen, und nicht in der, in der sie auch geschahen! Denn manchmal, finde ich nicht die passenden Worte, einen Fall aufzuschreiben und schiebe einen anderen vor. Dies lässt darauf schließen, dass mein Blog als Vorbild für eine Reihe von Verbrechen verwendet wird.“  
Er verzog schuldbewusst das Gesicht. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es ziemlich abwegig war, dass sich Leute von einem Blog über Verbrechen zu ebensolchen anstiften ließen, fühlte er sich ganz und gar nicht gut bei der Sache.

Anderson hatte wohl sein Unwohlsein bemerkt, weshalb er für ihn ungewöhnlich feinfühlig einwandte: „Du hast vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass immerhin keiner getötet wurde, in dieser Hinsicht besteht schon mal ein Unterschied zu den Vorbildern!“  
Sherlock grinste. „Findest du es schade, dass du nicht in Leichen rumstochern darfst?“  
Für einen Augenblick schien der andere sprachlos vor Empörung, dann stieß er wenig inspiriert hervor: „Ach, komm, wer ist denn hier der total Gestörte von uns?!“  
Die meisten im Raum verdrehten nur genervt die Augen und Sherlock starrte den Forensiker so provozierend amüsiert an, dass Sally Donovan diesen am Arm festhalten musste, damit er sich nicht auf den Detektiv stürzte.

„Ich arbeite in einem Kindergarten!“, murmelte Lestrade verzweifelt in sich hinein, bevor er sich räusperte. „Jetzt gebt bitte alle mal Ruhe, bevor wir uns die nächsten Schritte überlegt haben! Zwar hat Anderson Recht damit, dass es glücklicherweise noch keine Toten gab, doch sollte die Sache eskalieren. Einem Taxifahrer wurde eine als Pfefferminzbonbon getarnte Droge angedreht, die ihn in ein Koma versetzte, hätte er etwas empfindlicher reagiert, hätte das leicht schief gehen können!“  
„Todesursache: Pfefferminzbonbon!“, grinste John, nun etwas besser gelaunt, „Das kling fast schon lustig.“

Er wandte sich Sherlock zu, um zu sehen, ob der das auch witzig fand oder immer noch in einen Krieg der tödlichen Blicke mit Anderson verwickelt war, doch dem schien etwas ganz Anderes im Kopf vorzugehen. Zuerst blickte er wie erstarrt ins Leere und dann breitete sich langsam ein triumphierendes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus. Jeder, der schon einmal Sherlock Holmes beim Gewinnen einer Erkenntnis zugesehen hatte, wusste, was das bedeutete.

„Ich weiß es.“  
„Du weißt, wer die Täter sind?“ Lestrade klang mehr als ungläubig.  
„Natürlich nicht, das ist mit unseren spärlichen Informationen selbst mir unmöglich. Nein, ich weiß, wie wir sie in eine Falle locken!“  
Erstaunt und – in Andersons Fall widerwillig – gespannt scharrten sich die anderen unwillkürlich enger um ihn, als wollten sie keines seiner Worte verpassen. Sherlock genoss, ob er es nun zugeben wollte oder nicht, die Aufmerksamkeit, und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Zuhörern noch einmal klar zu machen, wie wenig er eigentlich von deren Geistesleistung hielt: „Eigentlich ist die Lösung offensichtlich! Die Täter imitieren Fälle aus Johns Blog – alles, was wir tun müssen, ist also, uns einen Blogeintrag auszudenken, der sie in eine Falle lockt.“

„Stimmt, so schwer war das jetzt wirklich nicht, da drauf zu kommen...“, grummelte Anderson, was ihm einen verächtlichen Blick seitens seines Widersachers einbrachte. „Tja, dann erklär' uns doch mal, warum du nicht darauf gekommen bist!“  
„Meine Aufgabe ist es, Indizien zu untersuchen, wilde Fantastereien überlasse ich mal lieber dir! Und da wir in diesem Fall kaum vielversprechende Indizien sammelten, konntest du eben einen Glückstreffer landen!“ - „Himmel, widersprich' dir doch nicht selbst! Zuerst sagst du, es wäre gar nicht so schwer, da drauf zu kommen, dann bezeichnest du es als Glücksgriff, das ist lächerlich und-“

„Es reicht!“ Diesmal war es John, der durchgriff. „Ich denke, wir wollen alle nicht länger als nötig in dieser Konstellation zusammenarbeiten müssen, also lasst uns uns einfach schnell einen brauchbaren Fall ausdenken. Der oder die Täter haben ja nicht jeden Fall aus dem Blog verwendet, was also zieht sie besonders an?“  
Sally lächelte ein wenig. „In dieser Hinsicht ist mir etwas aufgefallen! Besonders beliebt waren Fälle, in denen entweder du oder Sherlock in Gefahr gerät und gerettet werden muss. Ich glaube, wer auch immer hier die Fälle kopiert, steht auf die Freundschaft – oder was auch immer – zwischen euch, diese Ich-rette-dich-Mentalität.“

„Das Was-auch-immer zwischen uns? Was soll das heißen?“, brauste jetzt John auf, wurde von seinem Freund aber recht rüde unterbrochen. „Darum geht es doch jetzt nicht, John, ich finde, Miss Donovan konnte hier ausnahmsweise etwas recht Konstruktives beitragen! Der Täter mag uns, der Täter mag es, wenn wir in Gefahr geraten...hm. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm einfaches Kopieren vielleicht bald nicht mehr genügt! Wahrscheinlich sieht er uns gleichsam als Vorbilder und Konkurrenten, bewundert und hasst uns! Ich denke, er würde alles darum geben, persönlich mit uns in Kontakt treten zu können, am besten einer solchen Gefahrensituation...“  
John legte die Stirn in Falten. „Glaubst du nicht, dass du ein wenig, nun ja, übertreibst? Vorhin sprachst du noch von einem kriminellen Genie, und jetzt das – ein verbrecherisches Superhirn, das mit uns in Kontakt treten möchte, klingt das nicht ein wenig abwegig?“  
„Nein, warum sollte es? Ich bin auch ein Genie.“  
Darauf konnte John außer einem Seufzer auch nichts mehr erwidern. Manchmal konnte er wirklich zu gut verstehen, warum Sherlock nicht bei allen Menschen so positiv ankam.  
„Also dann – legen wir einen Köder aus! Wir brauchen eine gute Geschichte...“, trieb Lestrade nun das zusammengewürfelte Team zur Arbeit an.

Die nächste Stunde wirkte die Dienstbesprechung eher wie die Redaktionssitzung einer hinsichtlich ihrer Seriösität ziemlich zweifelhaften Zeitung, doch dann hatten sie es.  
„Perfekt!“, flüsterte Sherlock, als John auf den Button klickte, der seinen neuen Blogeintrag in die Weiten des Internets beförderte, und niemand konnte etwas Anderes behaupten.  
Was vor allem daran lag, dass Anderson nicht im Raum war. Der hatte nämlich eine Auszeit nehmen müssen, da er gerufen worden war, bezüglich eines anderen Falles Spuren auf einer Leiche zu untersuchen, und war somit gar nicht dabei, als die anderen sich die Geschichte ausdachten.

Die Idee war etwas gewagt, doch Sherlock war sich sicher gewesen: „Wenn dem Täter sowohl die gute freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen uns wichtig ist, als auch meine, also unsere, Sicherheit, dann wird er darauf eingehen!“

So kam es also, dass folgender Eintrag in John Watsons Blog erschien:

_Ein entführter Meisterdetektiv?_

_Verehrte Leser meines Blogs: Es kam noch nie vor, dass ich mit einem ungelösten Fall an die Öffentlichkeit trat, doch hier weiß ich nicht, mit wem ich sonst darüber reden soll, also versuche ich, bei einem Blogeintrag meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sherlock wird von einem Neider festgehalten! Ich weiß wer es ist, ich weiß, wo sie sich befinden, doch ich kann weder eingreifen, noch die Polizei rufen, denn der Entführer selbst arbeitet bei der Polizei. Er war Sherlock schon immer feindlich gesonnen, beneidete ihn, weil er als eigentlicher Zivilist doch viel besser in der Polizeiarbeit war, und nun möchte er sich wohl bei ihm rächen. Schon seit einigen Stunden ist Sherlock in der Wohnung dieses Irren! Ich habe mir schon überlegt, einfach hineinzustürmen, doch ich wette, dieser gerissene Idiot lässt mich dann als den Wahnsinnigen mit der Waffe dastehen, während das mit ihm und Sherlock nur ein Missverständnis sei? Der Gedanke, was er ihm gerade wohl antut, macht mich verrückt.  
Meine Hände sind gebunden und ich habe keine bessere Idee, als mein Leid einem Internetblog zu klagen..._

Zunächst waren alle still und beobachteten fast andächtig, wie der neue Beitrag auf dem Blog erschien. „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher“, versuchte es Sally, obwohl nun jede Beschwerde zu spät kam, „John ruft ja quasi nach Hilfe, ist das nicht ein wenig Out Of Character?“ - „Out of- was soll ich sein?“ - „Naja, es passt nicht zu dir. Den Ausdruck hab' ich mal irgendwo gelesen.“ Ihrem Blick war anzusehen, dass sie keineswegs bereit war, näher auf dieses Thema einzugehen.

„Ich denke, obwohl der Täter glaubt, uns zu kennen, ist er viel zu narzisstisch veranlagt, um sich wirklich mit Feinheiten des Textes herum zu schlagen. Glaub' mir einfach, es wird funktionieren.“  
Ruppig fegte Sherlock jeglichen Widerspruch bei Seite.

„Jetzt müssen wir das nur noch _ihm_ erklären...“, stöhnte Lestrade und wieß mit dem Kopf in Richtung Anderson, der gerade den Raum wieder betrat.  
„Ihr müsst mir _was_ erklären?“ Als er diesen Satz vernahm blieb der Forensiker abrupt im Türrahmen stehen. Instinktiv setzte er seinen abwehrendsten Gesichtsausdruck auf und blickte zu Sherlock, als könne von niemand anderem etwas Unerfreuliches kommen.

„Beklage dich nicht, aber du wirst mich heute als Gast bei dir zu Hause aufnehmen.“, klärte der Detektiv ihn auf und man konnte an seiner Stimme nicht erkennen, ob er genauso unzufrieden über diesen Schachzug war, oder sich eher über Andersons offensichtliches Unwohlsein freute.

Der verzog fast schon gequält das Gesicht. „Lohnt es sich überhaupt zu fragen, wieso?“  
Nun war es an Lestrade, ein kleines, triumphierendes Lächeln sehen zu lassen. „Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich mir wirklich überlegt, selbst die Rolle des Übeltäters zu übernehmen, doch in Wahrheit finde ich, dass es euch beiden mal ganz recht geschähe, ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen zu müssen. Seht es einfach als eine Art Nachsitzen, weil ihr euch ständig wie rivalisierende Jungs auf dem Pausenhof aufführt...“

Sherlock schnaubte genervt. „Das ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn dieser Idiot nur nicht-“ „Da, schon wieder fängst du damit an! Aber nein, jetzt fahrt ihr einfach zu Anderson nach Hause und dann könnt ihr die Sache unter euch klären.“ 

Wütend und ohne sich nach Sherlock umzudrehen friemelte Anderson seine Autoschlüssel aus der Jackentasche und verließ den Raum, wobei er düster murmelte: „Ihr solltet euch nicht wundern, wenn aus diesem gefälschten Verbrechen ein echtes wird, und ich weiß, wie man Spuren verwischt...“

.

In Andersons Wohnzimmer herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Zunächst hatte er noch versucht, sich mit Fernsehen abzulenken und den ungebetenen Gast einfach zu ignorieren, doch Sherlock hatte, alle paar Sekunden einen abfälligen Kommentar zum stupiden TV-Programm gemacht, was irgendwann darin resultiert war, dass Anderson ihm wütend die Fernbedienung entgegenschleuderte und das Gerät resigniert ausschaltete. Nun spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach zu betrinken, doch wollte er sich keine Sprüche über absterbende Gehirnzellen anhören müssen, außerdem war nicht auszuschließen, dass spontan ein gefährlicher Verbrecher vor der Tür auftauchte. Zwar beobachteten Lestrade und seine Männer von der Straße aus das Haus und auch er selbst war bewaffnet, doch konnte man nie sorgsam genug sein. Deshalb hatte er seine Pistole auch auf dem Couchtisch abgelegt – damit er nicht dem spontanen Drang nachgeben konnte, Sherlock zu erschießen.

„Sauber hast du's hier.“ Sherlock ließ anerkennend nickend seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und Anderson hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. „Was willst du damit sagen?“ - „Ach.“ Ein hämisches Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Detektivs aus. „Kommt Donovan oft vorbei, um den Boden zu schrubben?“

„Du Bastard!“ Nun stürzte sich Anderson wirklich auf den Verhassten, für den es nun wirklich gut war, dass er die Pistole abgelegt hatte und dann klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür.

Beide blieben mitten in der Bewegung reglos stehen und Anderson bedeutete Sherlock mit einer Handbewegung, still zu sein und lief dann zur Tür, wo er durch den Spion. „Das sind ja Kinder!“, stellte er erstaunt fest. „Naja, oder jedenfalls Jugendliche. Zwei Mädchen, die irgendwie verängstigt aussehen.“ Damit hatte nicht einmal Sherlock gerechnet und nun näherte sich auch eher der Tür.  
Anderson zögerte noch, doch als die beiden unerwarteten Ankömmlinge auch noch begannen, panisch mit den Fäusten an die Tür zu hämmern, öffnete er sie schließlich.  
„Was ist passiert, kann man euch helfen?“

Hastig stolperten die beiden herein, es waren zwei Mädchen irgendwo im Alter zwischen 16 und 20, die nun, kaum, dass sie in der Wohnung waren, die Tür hinter sich zuschlugen. Im selben Augenblick verflog auch der ängstliche Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern und wich stattdessen einer psychotisch anmutenden Mischung aus Begeisterung und Aggressivität.

Die zunächst nur verwunderten Mienen von Sherlock und Anderson machten schnell einer Fassungslosigkeit Platz, als die größere der beiden Mädchen, die in einen bodenlangen Trenchcoat gekleidet war und eine gestrickte Wollmütze mit Ohrenklappen trug, die einem Affengesicht ähnelte, eine Pistole hervorzug, diese zunächst auf Anderson richtete, sie aber schließlich unentschlossen zwischen den beiden hin- und herpendeln ließ.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht...wie eine Entführung sieht das für mich nicht aus!“, wandte sie sich skeptisch an ihre Freundin. Diese zupfte gedankenverlorenen an ihrer blauen Fliege und steckte dann die Hände in die Taschen ihres viel zu großen braunen Tweedsakkos. Zu diesem trug sie einen Deerstalker Hut, was auf eine ganz außergewöhnliche Weise harmonierte, nämlich gar nicht. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Männer. „Stimmt. Sherlock ist nicht einmal gefesselt oder so und kann sich frei im Raum bewegen. Vielleicht haben sie sich angefreundet. Stockholm-Syndrom, kennst du?“  
Die Andere schüttelte beschämt den Kopf, ohne jedoch die Pistole sinken zu lassen. „Nee, was ist das?“  
„Wenn sich ein Entführungsopfer in den Entführer verliebt. Ziemlich heiß, irgendwie.“  
Die ratlose Miene der Anderen hellte sich auf. „Ja, schon sehr sexy! Aber diese beiden? Naja. Ich stehe ja mehr auf Johnlock.“

„Was ist Johnlock? Wer seid ihr? Was soll das alles? Nehmt die verfluchte Pistole herunter!“, fasste Anderson zusammen, was in ihm vorging und konnte sich noch nicht entscheiden, ob er beunruhigt, panisch, oder einfach nur verwirrt sein sollte. Sherlock schwieg und versuchte sich einen Reim auf die Sache zu machen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Nicht ganz. „Johnlock – das ist eine Kombination aus meinem Namen und dem von John! Aber was genau meint sie damit...“ Er starrte ins Leere und schien die Menschen um ihn herum gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

„Oh mein Gott, er sieht so gut aus, wenn er nachdenkt!“ Stieß das Mädchen im Trenchcoat verzückt hervor und die andere nickte. Dies nahm Anderson zum Anlass, einen Einlenkungsversuch zu starten: „Nun, und jemanden, den du gutaussehend findest, möchtest du doch sicher nicht erschießen, oder? Deshalb wäre es nun eine gute Idee, die Pistole bei Seite zu legen, dann können wir auch klären, was...was auch immer euer Problem ist.“  
„ _Du_ bist unser Problem!“ Plötzlich sehr aggressiv richtete sie die Waffe auf ihn und kam einen großen Schritt näher, unwillkürlich wich der Forensiker zurück.  
„Genau! Wir haben Johns Blogeintrag gelesen und du hasst wohl vor, Sherlock etwas anzutun!“  
„Ich habe nicht- ich meine, natürlich, aber wer von allen Menschen wollte das noch nie? Auf jeden Fall ist es nicht so, wie ihr denkt, und wieso zur Hölle haben Lestrade und die anderen euch nicht vor der Tür abgefangen?“ Er wusste, dass er wohl besser keine Fragen mehr stellen sollte, doch irgendwie konnte er die beiden verrückt gekleideten Mädchen nicht ganz ernst nehmen, trotz der Waffe.

Was ein Fehler war. Im Nu war das Mädchen direkt neben ihm und drückte ihm die Waffe an die Schläfe. „Tja, wieso sollte uns einer abfangen, wir sind doch nur zwei harmlose, verschrecke Mädchen?“ Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich eiskalt. „Und was heißt hier 'wer wollte Sherlock noch nie etwas antun?' - Wir zum Beispiel. Wir sind die größten Fans von Johns Blog und den Abenteuern, die die beiden erleben. Sherlock ist ein _Genie_! Und Menschen, die das nicht anerkennen, die ihm sogar feindlich gesinnt sind, verdienen zu sterben!“  
Anderson war nun leichenblass und warf hilfesuchende Blicke zu Sherlock, der jedoch nicht verhehlen konnte, dass er sogar etwas schadenfroh aussah.  
„Zunächst ein mal vielen Dank für das Kompliment!“, wandte er sich an die Mädchen, die doch tatsächlich kichernd erröteten. „Wart ihr es also, die all die Verbrechen verübt habt?“  
„Natürlich waren das wir! Sie waren ein Tribut an dich, an andere Fälle, die du gelöst hast, und die nie in Vergessenheit geraten sollen!“, rief nun die Kleinere, überschwänglich gestikulierend. „Doch wir ließen uns nicht erwischen, wollten eigentlich gar nicht mit dir in wirklichen Kontakt treten, es genügte uns, dich aus der Ferne zu bewundern. Doch als wir von diesem anmaßenden Spinner hier hörten, der es wagte, dir etwas antun zu wollen, mussten wir eingreifen.“

„Anmaßender Spinner?! Wer ist hier ein Spinner? Sherlock, würdest du den beiden bitte mal erklären, dass ich dich verdammt noch einmal gar nicht entführt habe?“  
Dieser lächelte überheblich lenkte dann aber ein. „Tatsächlich, es tut mir Leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber der anmaßende Spinner hat recht. Er möchte mir gar nichts tun. Also schlage ich vor, dass ihr aus Rücksicht auf euer Vorstrafenregister die Waffe fallen lasst – denkt daran, noch ist niemand gestorben!“

Die Mädchen warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu, doch dann schüttelte die Bewaffnete den Kopf. „Es tut uns Leid, aber das können wir nicht. Nun sind wir schon so weit gekommen, jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen, wäre feige. Er muss sterben.“

Sie sah nun wirklich wahnsinnig auf, und sogar die aufgestickten Augen ihrer Strickmütze schienen Anderson wie die blitzenden Augen eines Höllenhundes.  
„Halt, stopp, bitte nicht!“, rief er und kniff schon in Erwartung seines abrupten Ablebens die Augen zusammen, da zupfte das andere Mädchen ihre Freundin am Ärmel. „Warte, ich habe eine andere Idee!“ Sie flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und tatsächlich verschwand die Mordlust aus ihrem Blick und sie wirkte stattdessen verzückt. „Wie süüüüüß, ja, das ist eine gute Idee!“, quietschte sie.

„Okay, hier ist der Deal“, begann das Mädchen mit dem Deerstalker, „Wir lassen ihn leben, dafür lasst ihr uns unbehelligt entkommen. Und, noch etwas, weil wir beide ja schon ziemlich auf Slash stehen,“ - sie ignorierte die fragenden Blicke - „werdet ihr euch küssen.“

Eine Bombenexplosion hätte keine erschrockenere Stille auslösen können.  
„Ich soll- Nein. Niemals!“, stellte Sherlock klar und auch Anderson schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.  
„Tja, dann wird er wohl sterben.“ Ein unbarmherziges Klicken kündigte an, dass die Pistole entsichert wurde.

„Oh, verdammt, meinetwegen!“, Anderson machte eine verzweifelte Handbewegung und schaute bittend zu Sherlock. „Du wirst mich nicht hier sterben lassen – nicht, weil du so nett bist, aber weil du vor den anderen nie würdest rechtfertigen können, dass du mich nicht einmal geküsst hast, um mein Leben zu retten. Also, lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen.“  
Resigniert zuckte Sherlock mit den Schultern. „Na dann. Machen wir es kurz und schmerzlos.“

Peinlich berührt liefen sie aufeinander zu, bis sie direkt vor einander standen.  
„Mit kurz und schmerzlos wird das aber nichts!“, grinste das Mädchen, „Ihr küsst euch, bis ich stopp sage!“ Sie unterstrich ihren Standpunkt, indem sie triumphierend mit der Pistole wedelte.

Unzählige Gedanken schossen Anderson durch den Kopf und die meisten von ihnen waren " _Ihgitt!_ “ Er hatte ja schon oft erlebt, dass Polizeiarbeit definitiv kein Zuckerschlecken war, aber das hier war der absolute Tiefpunkt.  
Zum Glück waren er und Sherlock fast gleich groß, sodass das Aufeinanderlegen der Münder keine sonderlich großen Streck- oder Bückfähigkeiten erforderte. Die erste Hürde war geschafft.  
Sobald er die Lippen des anderen auf seinen spürte schloss Anderson ganz fest die Augen und stellte sich vor, ihm gegenüber stünde jemand anderes, jeder, nur nicht Sherlock.

Dieser war im Allgemeinen kein großer Freund von körperlichen Berührungen und von Küssen am wenigsten und wich deshalb instinktiv kurz zurück, was Anderson dazu veranlasste, seine Hand in Sherlocks Haaren zu vergraben und ihn näher zu ziehen. „Mach jetzt bloß keinen Rückzieher!“, flüsterte er gegen dessen fest geschlossene Lippen.

„Ein wenig Leidenschaft, umarmt euch wenigstens dabei!“ wurden sie angewiesen.

Wieder war es Anderson, der sich zuerst bewegte – es war ja auch sein Leben, das in Gefahr war – und vorsichtig seine Hände auf Sherlocks Rücken legte. Fast gegen seine Willen begann er sogar, sanft über dessen Schulterblätter zu streicheln. Sherlocks heiße Atemzüge an seinem Mund, die in so rascher Folge kamen, dass für Anderson nur der Schluss blieb, dass der sonst so kalte Detektiv verängstigt, wenn nicht gar panisch wirkte. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass für Sherlock der Kuss noch viel unangenehmer war, als für ihn.

Sherlock hingegen versuchte seine Gedanken auf die Tatsache zu konzentrieren, dass alles bald vorbei sein würde, und er dann immerhin ein Leben gerettet hätte. Erstaunt registrierte er auch, dass er sich durch das Streicheln des Anderen wirklich entspannte, und entschied, ihm das entgegenkommen zu erweisen und vorsichtig die Arme um ihn zu schlingen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, vor allem, da ihm im gleichen Moment auffiel, dass Anderson nach Desinfektionsmittel roch, doch er gewöhnte sich langsam daran, und auch die Berührung ihrer Lippen war nicht mehr so fremdartig.

„Mit Zunge!“, kommandierte die unbarmherzige Stimme nun.

Anderson ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören, eher genervt als lustvoll, und öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt. „Verflucht, ich glaube, ich hasse meine Fans!“, entfuhr es Sherlock und Anderson lachte zu seiner Überraschung leise auf. „Und ich hasse dich. Und was wir hier tun.“, flüsterte er heiser und Sherlock wollte schon wütend werden, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass Anderson, in dem er so dicht an seinem Mund redete, die Forderung des Mädchens nach einem Kuss mit Zunge erfüllte. Von der Erkenntnis motiviert, dass ein mit Beleidigungen verbundener Kuss mit Anderson ja durchaus seine Vorteile hatte, machte er gleich mit. „Und ich hasse deine penible Art! Wärst du in der Lage, Spuren richtig und schnell zu deuten, wäre es dir egal, ob ich die Tatorte verunreinige...“, keuchte er in Andersons Mund, erkennend, dass ein so langer Satz beim Küssen wohl doch nicht ratsam war, denn er geriet ein wenig außer Atem. „Oh, und was ich noch hasse, ist dein Drang zur Selbstdarstellung! Wie du es liebst, wenn keiner durchblickt, außer dir...“, war nun Anderson wieder dran, mittlerweile auch recht kurzatmig. Sherlock, der sich zuerst noch gewundert hatte, warum er spürte, dass Andersons Mund sich in den Kusspausen zu einem Lächeln verzog, wurde nun klar, dass der es zweifellos genoss, endlich mal eine Gelegenheit zu haben, Sherlock die Meinung zu sagen, sei es auch unter dem Vorwand eines Zungenkusses. Dies konnte er ihm nicht gönnen! Mit einem Mal küsste er den Forensiker so heftig, dass dieser kein Wort mehr herausbrachte und auch den Fans war es anscheinend genug.

„Nein, stopp jetzt! Das reicht!“, das Mädchen ließ die Pistole sinken. „Wenn das so weitergeht, wird das bald _Mature_ gerated, und dafür bin ich noch nicht alt genug!“


End file.
